


You got me

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mentions of the past, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia has a very short lived sad feeling with her moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some word vomit of feelings.

 "I'm scared of this feeling." Aradia admits after ten minutes of silence.  She's curled up with her knees to her chest on Tavros' couch, hands shaking as she tries to clench them in her skirt.  There are enough holes in the silly thing as it is, so Tavros hands her a cup of tea and reaches out to smooth her hair away from her shoulder.  This isn't the first time, it won't be the last.

 

 She leans over on the couch and her horn bumps his shoulder, but he says nothing.  With their horns combined in close proximity, Tavros knows it's either her or him.  He'd rather it be him.  With a shiver, Aradia pulls the cup closer to her face and blows the steam away, claws tapping against the glass.

 

 "You've only had a chance to feel happiness, rejection is…" Tavros wants to say normal and something he's very familiar with, but he doesn't.  That's really awful to even think of saying to be honest. 

 

 "Is it really rejection though?" She asks when he fails to go on. "Is he really just… done with me?" Tavros huffs and thinks better of shaking his head so he doesn't hit her.

 

 "No one can 'just be done with you,' Aradia, you're way too… _you_ ," He smiles when she laughs and relaxes a fraction. "So he's not going to be your matesprit, that's okay right?  He's still your friend." She laughs and looks up, pushing hair out of her face.

 

 "It's not about him being my matesprit, I've been over that since he killed me.  It's more…" She stops and turns to look into her tea. "I thought we could build ourselves up, but it'll never be like it used to.  We're just…" She won't finish.

 

 "You grew up." Tavros says with a smile. "You grew up, and you got me instead." He smiles even brighter when Aradia laughs and snuggles closer to his side.

 

 "And you make the best tea." She compliments.

 

 "And you make the best moirail." He tells her as he wraps her up in a one armed hug.


End file.
